What He's Good At
by InnocentLittleDarkAngel
Summary: Hiro Hamada is good at many things. One thing he isn't good at is forgetting his brother. Tadashi Hamada is good at keeping calm. He isn't good at being away from his brother. Warning: Spoilers. Extra Warning: things take a dark turn quick. Read at your own risk. Rated T for mentions of blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, my lovelies! Okay, though this isn't the 4th chapter of TMoTT, it is something I've kinda gotten into. I've become obsessed with Big Hero 6 ever since I watched it back in December. I loved it so much I watched it twice in three days! And though I did request an author to write me a fic, I decided to work on one of my own. Some of you may realize by now that dark themes is my forte. I guess it comes from experience. *grins maniacally* This may or may not be a one-time thing with the BH6 fics, but I hope you all enjoy regardless.**_

* * *

><p><span>WARNING: SPOILERS (for those who know what to look for)!<span>

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada knew he was a genius and was good at many things. At the tender age of fourteen, he had already graduated high school. He was capable of creating new and innovative products capable of bettering the world (or at least San Fransokyo). He was able to attend a great college where he could better himself and his inventions. He was part of a superhero group with his friends.<p>

One thing Hiro wasn't really good at was emotions.

When Tadashi had been lost in the fire, he had simply bottled his turbulent emotions and tried his best to blank out of reality. Sure, he had had times when he cried himself to sleep in the warm arms of Baymax, but that didn't mean he ever talked much about Tadashi's death. He just…shut people out. If he didn't care about people, he wouldn't be so lost without them when they left.

When Tadashi had left, he had been so unprepared for the onslaught of pain that pierced his heart and body. It was an indescribable type of pain that filled his entire being and overflowed still onto others. It was emotional, physical, and psychological. He hurt all the time, sometimes attempting uselessly to curl into a ball in order to elevate the pain, to no avail.

Hiro, being the genius he was, knew that when people were depressed, they sometimes took their lives. It was pretty highlighted in history, though it was much lower statistically now. He didn't like to think he was depressed, because that meant people would feel sorry for him and try to help. They would take him to a therapist who would tell him suicide was a coward's choice. And Hiro wasn't a coward.

It didn't mean Hiro didn't think about it a bit from time to time.

It wasn't that he was unsatisfied with his life. No, if he wasn't in such pain all the time, he would be able to think about how well his life was, even though Tadashi had passed. He just missed Tadashi. Tadashi had been the only thing that kept his life in some semblance of order. Tadashi in his life had kept him satisfied, now that he thought hard about it.

He just wanted his big brother back.

His brother was all he wanted. He hadn't even wanted his parents back this much when they died. Now, Tadashi was all he wished for all the time, day and night.

So, Hiro had decided that it didn't matter what his friends and Aunt Cass would think of him later; he would reunite with his brother. Even if people thought it was the coward's way out. He was no coward, but he was determined to see his brother again.

He had made sure Baymax was given the instruction to take care of his friends and Aunt Cass no matter what happened to him, then promptly shut the white marshmallow down in his suitcase, knowing that one of his friends would know to activate Baymax at some point to question him about his whereabouts. It would be useless, considering he'd be dead. And his body wouldn't be far, anyway.

Hiro knew he shouldn't make any pained noise or sign of distress lest Baymax wake up and save him, so he made sure his method was relatively quick so he wouldn't be able to scream out. A simple robot experiment gone wrong would ensure no one would think he had taken his life. The blades on his newest bot could break off from their faulty magnetic hold and slice him open.

That is exactly what they did, and his mangled and bloody body was exactly what they found. His neck had been torn open, head almost completely disconnected from the shoulders. It had been a gruesome sight for Baymax, Aunt Cass, and his friends to find in the garage.

He had measured and figured out the probabilities exactly. His measurements had been perfect and precise.

Precise enough to kill him successfully, but sloppy enough with the other blade to make it look like a horrifying accident.

Hiro Hamada knew he was a genius and was good at many things. He had been able to deal with his pain and hold back his tears for a while with some modicum of success. He had been able to trick his friends and family into believing he had died creating the things he loved, having finally gotten back into college and quickly becoming a top student. He had been able to keep his remaining family safe (his friends counted as family) with the help of Baymax's last command. Even if he had had some trouble with those things, he was pretty good at being thorough with it. He was also good at dying.

One thing he was not good at was ever forgetting his brother, his Tadashi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, it was short, but I thought it turned out pretty good. And please, if you review, no flames or objections about how Hiro wouldn't do such a thing and that he would realize it's not what Tadashi wanted. I ALWAYS make things take a dark turn. My plot bunnies are vicious creatures that take sadistic joy in your pain, and feed on the tears of the innocent. Nevertheless, I hope you all review and say what you think in a polite fashion. Should I write more BH6? Simply stick to HP? Make something fluffier? Leave it all in your review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonne nuit, lovelies! Well, at least in Cali it's night. Um, I'm back for more **_**_torture? This idea was given to me by BrokenWings2602. Well, except the end; that was all my doing. Hope you don't all hate me for the second chapter of angst and tears. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Tadashi Hamada was good at being calm. Being the age he was and the occupation he had, he had to remain calm even in the direst of situations. He had to be prepared for disaster while he worked and able to maintain a clear head as he thought about how to fix any problems. Also, what with having a little brother like Hiro, it was practically a requirement to stay calm, even when his emotions were out of control.<p>

He had never fully approved of his baby brother doing dangerous things like bot fighting, or even creating his robots, considering anything could go wrong at any moment and injure him. But after leaving the fire that consumed the school and (having managed to procure the extra neurotransmitter he'd nicked from Hiro's desk as they left the house and cover himself in the microbots) hiding away for a while, he realized he had missed a lot of happenings in San Fransokyo when he was finally able to get his hands on an old newspaper and see that his little brother Hiro had apparently saved the city along with Baymax and his friends. He was shocked, to say the least. He immediately worried about Hiro, even though it had been months since that paper had gone out. He returned to San Fransokyo, hoping that his family and friends would forgive him for staying away for so long and letting think he was dead. He was especially hoping Hiro wouldn't hate him for not telling him he was okay.

What met him when he arrived was nothing like he expected.

As soon as he approached the familiar café, he knew something was horribly wrong. There were black curtains covering the windows and a sign that read 'Closed.' His Aunt Cass never closed the café unless it was an emergency. He pulled out the spare key from the well-hidden spot near the door and unlocked the door, quietly entering and closing it behind him. Chills ran up his spine, giving him a foreboding feeling.

He heard voices downstairs and muffled sobs. Eyes widening, he ran as fast as he could downstairs, forgetting about being quiet. When he yanked open the door, he ignored the stunned but tearful faces of his friends and Aunt Cass.

He was met with the worst sight he could imagine.

Hiro lay on the ground, his eyes sightlessly open and staring. His face was splattered with dried blood, the enormous pool of red surrounding his small body. His clothes were torn in various places, a result of sawing blades. He glanced around and saw the two blades; one embedded in his baby brother's neck, the other laying next to him in the blood. Hiro's neck was torn to shreds, nearly cut off entirely.

Tadashi wanted to be sick. He had never imagined something like this would happen to Hiro. He was always to meticulous and perfect and careful when he upgraded his robots' weapons. He knew how his baby brother worked.

He _knew _Hiro. He also knew it wasn't an accident. His brother had done this deliberately.

But why?

It wasn't until the funeral when his Aunt Cass and his friends spoke about Hiro that he realized that it was his entire fault.

It was all his fault.

He had driven his baby brother Hiro to suicide, even though he never told anyone that Hiro had caused his accident on purpose. Hiro had believed him dead, only to commit suicide and have his body be found the day his brother came back alive.

Tadashi couldn't handle the thought.

He may be kind and gentle with others, but he was often very critical with himself. He criticized his own mistakes severely, which sometimes made him work harder to correct them, while other times it only served to make him angrier with himself.

Sure, his Aunt Cass was delighted that he was alive, always randomly giving him crushing hugs and extra dessert, and his friends still treated him the same, but the guilt of causing his most important person's death weighed heavy on his conscience.

He didn't know what to do.

Or, rather he did know what to do, but he wasn't sure he could do it.

He had found the disk installed in Baymax that allowed him to fight; after hearing of the time Hiro took out his healthcare disk to try and destroy Callaghan, he started to think. If he gave Baymax the correctly worded order, he could go out the same as his brother.

He took out the healthcare disk and said in a clear and steady voice, "Baymax, kill me and reinsert your healthcare disk after the job is done. Do not tell anyone you did this under my order. Do as Hiro requested before and protect our family and friends. Now."

Before closing his eyes, he saw Baymax's eyes turn red.

Finally, the guilt was gone.

Tadashi was very good at staying calm even in dire situations. He, however, wasn't good at staying away from his baby brother, his Hiro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leave me a review telling me what you think. Did you cry? Did you laugh because you have no heart or soul? Do you want fluffy stuff now in another fix because I've most likely <strong>_**_already taken off at least three years off your lifespan from the angst? Remember, no flames; I use those for burning the bodies of the unfortunate characters I borrow. My plot bunnies like them roasted. *evil smirk* So, review or the cute characters get it!_**


End file.
